Loving Reality
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Patricia lives with KT in an apartment in NYC. Little does Patricia know, Eddie lives there too. One night as Patricia is overwhelmed with her regret she goes into her favorite bar. Rekindling with some old friends may just help...


**Thought it was time for a one shot. Future peddie, Patricia rooms with KT in an apartment in New York City. Eddie also lives in NYC (Patricia doesnt know), and peddie is broken up. Enjoy, and also I posted my uploading schedule for my stories on my homepage. I don't even know why I posted this...it just sorta happened.**

* * *

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Patricia Williamson tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep because the only thing she could think about was Eddie. And that wasn't something to fall asleep at. She tried to make his cute smirk, warm eyes, and perfect blond hair, slip out of her mind. She tried to let sleep replace her thoughts, but she couldn't. She had way to many of these nights for her liking. Every detail of him, how happy they were driving each other insane. How stupid she was to break up with him, just every detail would flood back into her mind. But reality was, Patricia never stopped thinking about Eddie, and these nights she couldn't fall asleep, were becoming more reoccurring.

After some more shifting, she silently got out of her bed being sure to not wake up KT. No one needs an annoyed KT, especially not at this hour. She pulled on her leather jacket and stepped into the hallway of her apartment building. She walked to the elevator only to find it had a sign saying **'Out of order, use stairs'**. She cursed under her breath and began walking the 5 flights of stairs to get some air.

Once she was outside she walked the somewhat crowded streets thinking. Just thinking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small keychain with an American Flag on it. The keychain that Eddie got her that summer Patricia dumped him. She wanted more than anything to go back to that summer. And not make the same mistakes she did. But it was to late. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she thought more about it. She wondered into her favorite open-24-hour bar, and took a seat at the counter. The bartender Ben had sort of become a friend to Patricia. They talked every time she came in. But Patricia never mentioned Eddie. Ever.

"Hey Ben, can I-" She looked up to see Ben, but instead it was a blonde. Not just any blonde, it was Eddie Miller.

"Your not Ben." Was all she could get out. The boy smirked "Not last time I checked.".

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I work here."'

"No, I mean why are you here? New York? I thought you went back to California." Patricia barely knew how to speak, how she got that sentence out, no one can be sure.

"Well I did, but after college I needed a new start, that and Nina was there so she said she didn't want the osirian and chosen one together. What brings you here?" He asks.

"Me and KT thought it would be cool to get an apartment here...cuz honestly I-I don't know why. It just seemed like a good idea... at the time. I think her parents live close to here or something?" Patricia had completely forgotten all reasoning, and now she just sounded like an idiot moving across an ocean and not even knowing why. An awkward silence filled the air until Eddie had to help another customer, and moved away from his spot at the counter. Patricia was about to leave before Eddie saw her and told her to wait up.

"Here," He took her phone out of her hand and began typing something. _Probably his contact,_ thought Patricia. Little did Eddie know that she never deleted his number. She couldn't. It would always be saved under 'My Weasel.'.

"Weasel, if your putting your number into my phone, which Im assuming you are I already have i-" before she could finish what she was saying she realized how stupid she sounded. All these years later to keep his number, the only thing to call that was desperate. _Eddie probably doesn't have my number saved, _she thought. Just thinking of how much he had probably forgotten her, made Patricia upset. Fact of the matter was she is clearly not over him. She zoned off thinking stupid thoughts of how she messed up until Eddie shook her from her thoughts.

"Yacker, are you ok?" He asked almost looking concerned.

"Why did we break up?" She blurted her eyes instantly widening as she realized she said that out loud.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yup. And I don't know why we broke up, that was your decision." Eddie says.

"It was stupid, wasn't it?" She says feeling guilty.

"I think it was, but its not too late." He says.

"What do y-" Her words are cut off by Eddie's lips on hers. Passionate and fiery. They pull apart and Eddie whispers in her ear "I didn't delete your number either.". He pulls out his phone revealing his screen saver of Patricia and him in America. He pulls up a contact with the name 'My Yacker'.

"Weasel."

"Yacker."

**The End.**


End file.
